I Want You (HonoKoto Collection)
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka realizes she's in love and is determined to prove herself worthy through a series of confession attempts. Other KotoHono stories included. :) (Newest update is a White Day story!)
1. I Want You

Hey-llo~ :) With a suggestion from a dear reader, I decided to place the coming chapters of normal KotoHono that I write here. ^V^

It all begins with...Honoka realizing her feelings for a special someone! ;'D

 **May you enjoy~**

I Want You

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the leader of Muse managed to stop the group's costume designer from leaving Japan, leaving Muse, leaving her life. Thanks to the consecutive impactful events of falling on stage, dropping out of Love Live and a member almost leaving, Kousaka Honoka now notices her surroundings and people around her more. And this included how much prettier a certain childhood friend of hers reflected in her eyes.

Whenever Kotori laughed or just spoke, Honoka's heart starts thumping faster and she can barely hear anything else. Whenever Kotori came into view, she felt like the atmosphere got hotter by ten degrees Celsius. Whenever Kotori talked to her, she had to recollect herself before she could form a proper response. Luckily, Kotori was as understanding and patient as an angel, and Honoka was known to be kind of ditzy. Whenever Kotori made physical contact with Honoka whether on purpose or accident, Honoka stiffens and blushes so hard she wonders if she needs to go see the doctor, or just ask Kotori to check on her since Kotori is the nurse's assistant. Honoka decided against that and went for someone else's advice.

"Maki-chan…Can I get your advice?" Honoka had a hard time keeping eye contact with Maki, her face red from thinking of Kotori.

"What kind of advice?" Maki looked up from her piano to give Honoka her attention.

"Um…my chest hurts when I think of…someone…" Honoka placed her hand near her heart while Maki's eyebrows rose.

"And..?"

"Um…I…It gets really hot and I can't think right when…that someone is around…" Maki waited. "…I don't understand what's going on. Is there something wrong with me? Am I sick?" Honoka looked at Maki exasperatedly. "I hope I'm not sick…We still have more idol activities to do and I don't want to worry anyone…"

Maki sighed. "Honoka. You're sick."

"Eh?!" Honoka was shock at how straightforward Maki was with the news. Honoka rushed forward to take Maki's hands in hers, surprising the redhead. "W-W-What should I do? Can I rest it away?"

"R-Relax, Honoka. It's not something you can 'rest away'. And it's lovesickness."

Honoka blinked.

"Lovesickness?"

"Lovesickness."

Honoka blinked again.

"Um..?"

Maki sighed. "You're in love, Honoka."

"…"

Maki waited for Honoka's reaction.

"I-I-I'm in love?! Eh?! With who? What? How is that…possible?" Honoka started pacing around the room, her mind a mess.

"Simple. Who is that person?"

"Eh?" Honoka stopped pacing and looked over to Maki for further help.

"Who is that 'someone' that makes you feel all of that you just told me?"

"Who…" Only one person appears in Honoka's mind – the sweets loving, gentle muse member Minami Kotori.

Honoka caught Maki's eyes and stood silent. Maki smiled to urge Honoka. "Not telling?"

"That's not it…Maki-chan won't laugh at me?" Honoka held her skirt nervously.

"If I wanted to laugh, I'd laugh earlier."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't."

"I…I'm in love with Kotori-chan…" When those words left Honoka's mouth, all the pieces seem to fit together and realization hit Honoka. "I'm in love with Kotori-chan." Honoka repeated as an affirmation for herself.

"I heard the first time." Maki didn't stop smiling.

"Maki-chan…Thank you!" Honoka hugged Maki and then ran off.

"Sheesh…Our leader sure is a handful." Maki smiled to herself as she began playing the piano again. "Looks like I can get more composing done."

* * *

Honoka returned home that night with a grin and could not stop smiling ever since. The mere idea of being in love got her giddy, the fact that she is in love made her floaty, and knowing that she is in love with Kotori placed her on cloud nine.

Her family members, mostly her little sister Yukiho was worried for her older sister's state of mind and jaw with all that smiling and giggling to herself.

"Onee-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Yukiho looked at Honoka uncertainly.

"Never better! Thank you, Yukiho!" Honoka gave her sister a bear hug before skipping to her room while humming, leaving her sister utterly speechless.

* * *

Unfortunately, Honoka was forced to descend from cloud nine as she entered the next stage of being in love – feeling jealousy.

Looking at Umi being close to Kotori and chatting happily, even though it was normal and Honoka should be used to it, she felt jealous. The sting at her heart was strong and she did not like it. Why isn't it her beside Kotori chatting happily. So Honoka pouted and gave Umi a gloomy glare from her seat.

"Is something the matter, Honoka?" Umi feeling the unhappy aura from Honoka asked.

"It's nothing…You're just so close to Kotori-chan, that's all." Honoka kept her pout, while Umi smiled to Honoka.

"We're all close. Why don't you just join the conversation? It's not like we're leaving you out of it on purpose."

"Ah…"

 _I could just join in the conversation._

Silly jealousy occurs when one is in love was Honoka's conclusion for the day. And the three of them chatted together happily.

* * *

Silly jealousy however persisted. Seeing Nico get to spend time alone with Kotori as they sew Muse's costumes, Honoka knows it is wrong to feel bitter about Nico's lucky position, but she still did.

Honoka thus decided to pick up sewing so that she can help them out.

"Let me help!" Honoka had a wide smile as she grabbed some cloth in hand and a needle in another excitedly.

Nico shrugged and Kotori smiled to Honoka, they won't say no to an extra hand as long as that hand can help.

The plan backfired quickly however, as Honoka could hardly keep still for long enough to sew for half an hour. Honoka started distracting Kotori or Nico and caused a ruckus with her pent up energy. Nico chased her out.

"I'm sorry about Honoka-chan…But it was really cute how she tried to sew a heart shape pattern around the button." Kotori giggled.

"Cute. But that wasn't in the sketches, so no." Nico huffed as she took her seat. "Plus emphasis on the _try_. She thought cutting someone else's dress to patch another was the right thing to do!" Nico shook her head in disbelief. Kotori smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed for her friend.

"Well…she really is trying."

"I got it. Let's just continue, okay?" Nico knew that Kotori would spend all their sewing time trying to defend Honoka if she could help it.

Honoka sulked for the rest of the day for messing up the Help and Get Closer to Kotori-chan strategy. She felt better later at home when she reminded herself not to give up so easily.

* * *

Dance practice was Honoka's favourite time. At least usually it was, but not today. Eli is the dance instructor. Dance instructors get to, correction, _have_ to stand closer and spend time teaching Kotori her dance parts. Honoka knows but can't help but think that Kotori's hands, legs and back should only be touched by her. Honoka frowns from her side of the roof.

 _Kotori-chan…_

Honoka stares longingly, but shakes her head and balled her fist with determination.

"I just have to get so much better at dancing that I can teach Kotori-chan instead!"

Honoka put in double, no, triple the effort to scrutinize and learn the dance right so that she can offer guidance to Kotori instead of Eli.

Unfortunately, by the time Honoka mastered dancing and approached Kotori to be her dance tutor instead, Kotori was able to dance well already. Honoka was dejected, but she received praises from Umi and Eli so she did not feel that sad.

* * *

Musical talent is something Honoka wished she had more of. She wished that because Kotori was showering praises to Muse's young and talented pianist and composer.

"Maki-chan, you're so amazing!" Kotori clapped her hands excitedly, while Maki looked away while twirling her hair.

"I-It's nothing much…"

"But it is! You were able to create another song for us so quickly! Only you can do something like that!"

"Well…"

"Maki-chan is so cool!"

"Hmph! Well, it can't be helped. I'm just that capable." Maki had a huge grin as she let herself grow a bighead from Kotori's praises. Honoka deflated her puffed cheeks and stomped up to Kotori and Maki.

"K-Kotori-chan! I can play the piano too! I can play 'Happy Birthday' and 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'!" Honoka tried to appeal _some_ music capabilities. Kotori was surprised by Honoka's sudden outburst but recovered and smiled to Honoka.

"Wah~ Honoka-chan is so cool too!" Kotori giggled. Kotori was genuinely praising Honoka too, but Honoka could not help but feel embarrassed when she compared her own 'achievements' to Maki's. Honoka looked down as her face turned red.

"I…"

"Maybe you could play it for me someday?" Kotori asked, eyes expectant. Honoka swallowed, her heart doing skips because of Kotori's adorable baby doll eyes.

"Ah…Of course! I'll play for you anytime, Kotori-chan." Honoka managed, while Maki gave a deadpan stare at the situation Honoka got herself in.

* * *

Among all the silly jealousy that Honoka experienced, Honoka also decided that she was not going to just stick around and watch Kotori. She wanted to go on dates with Kotori, hold her hand and prove to Kotori how much she loved her. So a confession was due. The only question was how.

In her bedroom, Honoka discussed her confession plans with her toy dinosaur. "Stupid jealousy of mine! I've been doing things in front of Kotori-chan that just makes me look like a fool!"

"You are a fool, no?" The dinosaur replied.

"Wha?! Well, I'm going to stop being the fool now! I need to confess!"

"How do you want to do it?"

"Mm…That's what we're here to talk about, Dinosaur-san…"

"Okay." Dinosaur-san nodded.

"I think we have to be romantic. Kotori-chan likes romantic." Honoka looks into Dinosaur-san's eyes with burning determination.

"A love letter?"

"Mm…That sounds like a good idea. I'll write out what I love about Kotori-chan! Ehehe…I wonder if I can write this properly…" Honoka rolled off her bed and searched her drawer for nice looking paper.

* * *

The next day, Honoka woke up feeling sore as she slept at the coffee table where she spent the night putting her feelings into paper.

"Ah!" Honoka wiped her drool and slapped her cheeks to wake herself. "Got to reach school before Kotori-chan does and place this in her locker!" Honoka rushed to get ready for school.

Now in class, Honoka kept stealing glances to Kotori to see if she has read the letter and how she might react. However, all through classes till lunchbreak, Kotori was perfectly normal. Honoka panicked a little.

"Did I put it in the correct locker?" Honoka held her head in her hands and shook violently. "No, no. Even I won't get the locker wrong…I even checked that it was Kotori's shoes inside."

"Honoka, let's eat." Umi called Honoka over; today they would just eat in class, so they gathered around Kotori's table.

"Mmph!" Honoka took her bread and sat to Kotori's left.

"Is something the matter, Kotori?" Umi looked up from her lunchbox as Kotori have yet to start eating hers.

"Ah, it's nothing much really…" Honoka looked at Kotori curiously. Kotori took a letter from inside her bag. The letter was of a bright orange paper, placed in an envelope covered in heart-shape stickers. It wrote 'To Kotori-chan' on the front. It seemed perfect, but there was no sign off, no name of the sender. Kotori could definitely feel the love enveloped in this letter for her, but there wasn't a recipient for her to give her reply to. "Just that I received a love letter today." Honoka's eyes widened considerably, jaw agape.

"L-L-Love letter?" Umi stuttered and dropped her chopsticks. "S-Such s-shameless acts!"

"Eh? It's shameless?" Honoka looked over to Umi worriedly.

"It's shameless! Things like…l-love letters and l-love…" Umi was shaking uncontrollably with a furious blush.

"Ah, but it's a love letter to me, so Umi-chan can relax?" Kotori tried damage control, she knew Umi would blow things out of proportion, but took the opportunity to bring up the letter when Umi asked.

Umi took several deep breaths to calm down. "So…who was it from?"

Honoka looked back to Kotori searching for…something, anything from Kotori's expression. Kotori had a small smile. "The thing is…there was no name on it, so I don't know who. The content was really cute though." Kotori giggled.

"No name? Then this person is a slacker, Kotori. You can just ignore it."

"Ehh?!" Honoka stood abruptly, knocking the chair down. Kotori and Umi looked at Honoka worried and questioningly respectively.

"What are you making so much noise for, Honoka?" Umi gave a disapproving look.

"Is something wrong, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked gently.

"Ah…Er…Um…It's nothing…" Honoka lifted the chair up and sat down quietly.

The love letter topic was set aside after that as they continued eating.

* * *

Honoka ran all the way home and jumped onto bed before she started screaming.

"Ah! I forgot to write my name! My name! Now Kotori-chan won't know! Dinosaur-san~~!" Honoka flailed on the bed as she held her toy dinosaur. "How could I forget to include who it was from?" Honoka slumped.

"You're so careless." Dinosaur-san knocked Honoka's head.

"Uu…What should I do next?"

"…Chocolates?"

"Chocolates?"

"Chocolates are a common item used for expressing love and gratitude, no?"

"Mm… Okay!" Honoka sat upright, the determination back in her eyes. "I'll make chocolate for Kotori-chan to tell her how much I love her!"

* * *

Honoka ran to the supermarket to get the necessary ingredients for making chocolate. Running home again to borrow the kitchen and bake. Honoka finished the chocolate with a wipe of her sweat.

"There! It looks so delicious…" Honoka started drooling as she stared at the chocolate she just baked. "Ah, no eating Honoka! It's for Kotori-chan!" Honoka packed the chocolate into a box and colourful wrapping paper before putting it in the fridge.

* * *

The sun rose the next day with Honoka ready to go confess her love to Kotori with the help of her handmade chocolates.

"Kotori-chan! Please a-accept this chocolates!" Honoka held out the chocolates in both hands, bowing slightly and eyes shut tight.

"Eh? But it isn't Valentine's Day or anything..?" Kotori blinked.

Honoka opened her eyes and stared into Kotori's with determination and passion burning in them. "Please accept my feelings! I really want to give you these chocolates."

"Okay..?" Kotori smiled and took the chocolates from Honoka. "The packaging is really cute."

Honoka grinned and felt relief wash over her that Kotori took the chocolates. Honoka nodded to herself and turned to return to her seat, forgetting the whole confession part.

* * *

Honoka returned home, sat on her bed and stared into space for a few moments before realization hit her.

"I left the confession part out!" Honoka stood with a shout before dropping back down and began wailing. "Ahh…Why?"

"You forgot again."

"I forgot again!"

* * *

The next day at school.

"Ah, Honoka-chan! The chocolates you gave me yesterday were really sweet and delicious. Thank you." Kotori smiled to Honoka which made Honoka's face burst into a shade of red as she stared at the ground to hide her face from Kotori.

 _Ah…What's sweet is you, Kotori-chan! Your smile is so sweet I'm feeling the burn!_

"Um…about that…my feelings…" Honoka's voice was barely audible.

"Hm? Let's head to class, Honoka-chan." Kotori started for class.

"Ah…Mmph…"

 _I guess a heart drawn on a heart shaped chocolate isn't obvious enough huh…_

* * *

"What should I do, Dinosaur-san?" Honoka lied with her head facing the bed.

"You need something more direct and one that you won't forget to confess in." Dinosaur-san suggested from beside Honoka's head.

"Mm…"

"The next romantic thing is flowers."

"Give Kotori-chan flowers?"

"And confess."

"I don't feel like it's enough…"

"Flowers and then dinner?"

"Dinner…Good food always makes a happy person! And happy can lead to confessing and we can become girlfriends!"

"That's the plan."

"Alright! Now to look for the perfect flowers and food!"

"Where are you having dinner?"

"Mm…you're right. Somewhere romantic would be better!" Honoka opened her laptop and got busy with preparations. It took her two days before she had everything done.

* * *

Honoka decided that after school should be a good time to take out the flowers and ask Kotori out on a romantic dinner between the two. Since Muse did not have practice that day.

"Kotori-chan, could you wait for me in class for a bit? I'll be right back!" Honoka's eyes were pleading. Kotori smiled.

"Of course. We're walking home together after all." Honoka broke into a broad smile.

"Mmph! I'll be right back!" Honoka rushed for her locker in the clubroom for the aster flowers she bought for this day. Doing her homework, she found that aster flowers are a symbol of love, and since they looked beautiful too, she would give them to Kotori. Not roses because Honoka wanted to be different, wanted to make things special for Kotori.

Honoka ran back to the classroom which was empty of students except Kotori waiting inside. Taking a deep breath, Honoka stepped up to Kotori.

"Kotori-chan…These are for you." Honoka held out the flowers to Kotori whose eyes widened at the sight– a blushing Honoka holding up a bouquet of white aster flowers.

"Ah…Thank you." Kotori took the flowers. "They are really beautiful, Honoka-chan."

"Um, there are blue, purple or pink ones too. But when I saw the white ones of this flower, it just really reminded me of you, Kotori-chan. So I got them for you…Do you like it?" Honoka's blue eyes shook with self-doubt. Kotori's smile broadened.

"I love it, Honoka-chan! It's nice how you said it reminds you of me too…" Kotori had red tint her cheeks which just made her even cuter to Honoka.

"Ah, um, Kotori-chan." Kotori looked over to Honoka for her to continue.

"Hm?"

"Um…W-Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Honoka smiled expectantly.

"Dinner?" Kotori cocked her head to the side, confused about the sudden request.

"Y-Yeah. I prepared dinner for us, and wanted to eat with you…If that's okay with you…" Honoka lowered her head nervously.

"Honoka-chan made dinner? Then there's no way I can say no to that." Kotori broke into a wide grin. "What time should I come to your house?"

"Ah, I'll fetch you from your house!" Honoka shouted, her heart thumping even quicker than before that Kotori agreed to a dinner date.

Kotori giggled. "Do I need to dress up?"

Honoka's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, no. Kotori-chan looks great in anything you wear. So just…dress anyway you like." Honoka flashed Kotori a broad smile.

Kotori giggled again and nodded. "Alright. See you later, Honoka-chan?"

"Yup!" Honoka nodded happily. "Ah, but we're walking home together still…"

"Yup!" Kotori bend down to pick up her bag, but Honoka scooped it up before Kotori could.

"I'll help you. Since I made your hands full with those flowers…" Honoka went to her desk to grab her bag.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan. For the flowers and helping me take my bag." Kotori's grin from earlier still around.

"It's my pleasure!" Honoka beamed and started for the door.

Honoka walked Kotori all the way to her front door before heading back home to finish preparations for the destined dinner.

* * *

6pm. Honoka packed two servings of the dinner she cooked, two picnic mats, and heart-shaped candles into her bag and left for Kotori's house. She already surveyed the eating spot, so all she had to do was bring the items.

6.20pm. Honoka rang the bell of Kotori's home. It took less than a minute for Kotori to be at the door, all smiles and looking pretty (all the time) in Honoka's eyes, ready to go.

"You look awesome, Kotori-chan." Honoka managed to comment with a growing blush.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan…You look really cute yourself." Kotori giggled, a hand close to her face to cover her own reddening face.

"Not as cute as you." Honoka shook her head as she led the way.

"Where are we heading to, Honoka-chan?" Kotori looked around curiously as they left the housing area.

"You'll know when we get there." Honoka winked at Kotori. Honoka quickly turned to face the front to hide her furious blush as she asked herself if her wink looked natural and if it managed to make her look cool. Kotori beside Honoka had her own strong blush as she got more excited by Honoka's secretive side.

6.48pm. They soon reached a park and Honoka quickly pulled the necessary items out of her bag to set up their dinner in the park.

Honoka pulled out two picnic mat which once was part of one. She wanted romantic, so she cut the picnic mat into two heart-shaped mats, hoping to create that atmosphere. Kotori raised her eyebrows at the sight.

"I don't think I've seen any shop that sells such a small and cutely shaped mat before."

"Hehe…It's hand-made." Honoka brought the food out and placed it on the tree stump that was big enough for her setup, but not too large that she would be far from Kotori when they sat opposite one another.

Honoka then took out the heart-shaped candle and placed it near the centre of their natural table.

"Candle?"

Honoka laughed nervously. "Yeah…A candlelit dinner would be really romantic right?" Honoka stood straight and guided Kotori to her seat.

7.15pm. The park was relatively dark as the deep blue and far off stars blanketed the sky about them, with only a far off lamp and the moon above to spread some light to their dinner table.

"Today is special?" Kotori thought she'd make conversation since Honoka was being uncharacteristically silent. Honoka nodded and took a matchstick out to light the candle.

"I want it to be special…" Honoka spoke softly to the candle as though making a wish. The said candle shone brightly in the dark which gave the exact romantic feel Honoka sought. The light illuminated just the area around them, as though the world right now was just the two.

"Oh, it's scented?" Kotori took a whiff of the sweet aroma of flowers that came from the candle.

"Ah, I didn't know that…" Honoka smiled sheepishly. "Lucky me?"

Kotori giggled. "Honoka-chan is really lucky."

"Um, let's eat." Honoka opened the containers revealing pasta with white sauce and meat patty as its ingredient.

"Wah~ This is really cute. Honoka-chan, thank you." Kotori marvelled at Honoka's cooking.

"Try it first. I…hope it's to your liking." Honoka looked over expectantly.

Kotori picked up her fork and twisted the noodles up into her mouth. Her eyes widened with surprise from the taste that assaulted her tongue. "H-Honoka-chan."

"Mm?" Honoka had balled her fist out due to worry.

"It's delicious! Is this cheese sauce?" Kotori eye's had stars shining in them as she took more bites. "Oh! This patty is so juicy too~ Mm~" Kotori squealed in delight with each bite.

Honoka smiled widely as she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "I'm glad you liked it, Kotori-chan. I know you like cheese, so…"

"Honoka-chan…Thank you, really! This is so sweet and romantic and touching…But why?" Kotori's eyes were shining from the candle's light and some tears forming from how touched she was.

"Ah…Um…" Honoka looked down at her untouched food.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori wiped her mouth with the prepared napkin.

Honoka steeled herself and stared right at Kotori's eyes.

"I…I love you, Kotori-chan! I've been trying to convey that to you for a while now, but it kind of did not really work out, but I really want to let you know that I love you. And-" Honoka was stopped by a force that got her lying on the grass. Kotori hugged Honoka tightly as she lay above her.

"I love you too, Honoka-chan. I knew for a while now."

"Eh?"

"You weren't exactly subtle. But I decided to wait. And I'm kind of glad I did." Kotori giggled into Honoka's shoulders. "I love you, Honoka-chan." Kotori propped herself up a little to look into Honoka's sapphire orbs.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kotori-chan?" Honoka had a lopsided smile.

Kotori leaned down to give Honoka her answer via the lips.

"Will you be mine?" Honoka pulled Kotori from the waist into a tight embrace, nuzzling into Kotori's neck.

"Mmph!"

7.36pm. Honoka got Kotori to be her girlfriend.

* * *

KOTORI'S THOUGHTS THROUGHOUT THE STORY

* * *

Kotori missteps during their dance practice leading to her arm brushing against Honoka. "Ah, I'm sorry Honoka-chan."

"I-It's okay!" Honoka looked away quickly.

 _Honoka-chan?_

Lately Honoka has been acting weird around Kotori especially when they made physical contact. Kotori was confused and slightly hurt, she hope she did not make Honoka upset in any way that Honoka would want to avoid her.

* * *

In class, Kotori was talking to Umi, she looked over to Honoka who looked really upset.

 _Is Honoka-chan frowning at Umi-chan? Maybe Umi-chan scolded Honoka-chan again..? Should I go cheer Honoka-chan up?_

Umi called out to Honoka to ask what's wrong.

"It's nothing…You're just so close to Kotori-chan, that's all." Honoka kept her pout, while Umi smiled to Honoka.

 _Eh? Close to me? But the three of us are close._

"We're all close. Why don't you just join the conversation? It's not like we're leaving you out of it on purpose."

 _What Umi-chan said, Honoka-chan!_

Honoka joined in the conversation.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan is smiling again…_

Kotori smiled relieved.

* * *

When Honoka tried to help with the sewing.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan is so nice. That Honoka-chan is here to help means I get to spend more time with Honoka-chan too~_

Kotori giggled as she stole glances to Honoka holding the sewing needle very tightly. She offered to guide Honoka which Honoka smiled broadly and gladly accept.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan isn't very good at this…She pricked her finger?! Where's my first aid kit…_

Honoka got bored soon and started talking about class or anything that comes to mind to Kotori and Nico.

 _Honoka-chan…She makes the atmosphere more light and fun, but…I'm not making much progress! Should I ask her to be quiet for a while..?_

Kotori glances up at Honoka's energetic, happy face.

 _I don't think I can…_

Nico exploded and shouted for Honoka to leave.

 _Ah…Nico-chan doesn't like the distraction…Sorry, Honoka-chan!_

* * *

Honoka was working very hard during dance practice. Asking for extra help and staying back for extra practices.

 _Honoka-chan is working so hard…I should not let her down and work harder too!_

Kotori motivated from Honoka's passionate efforts, worked hard to be able to master the choreography.

Days passed and Honoka approached Kotori to teach her how to dance.

 _Eh? Honoka-chan as my dance instructor? Ah…That would be so fun and we get to spend more time together too…Ah, but I can't lie that I already have improved and am able to dance right…Honoka-chan! Please offer your help another time!_

* * *

Honoka cuts into the conversation to say that she can play the piano too.

 _Honoka-chan can play the piano? I want to hear that!_

Kotori asks and Honoka accepts to play the piano for her, promising anytime.

 _Ah~ Honoka-chan is so cool!_

* * *

Kotori arrives at school and opens her locker to get her indoor shoes only to see an envelope placed neatly above it.

 _A love letter?!_

Kotori's palms were sweating as she took the precious paper into her hands. One look at the handwriting and the abundance of stickers on it made Kotori smile knowingly. It didn't stop her heart from beating faster though.

Kotori wore her indoor shoes and went inside for a more secluded place to read the letter.

"Dear Kotori-chan,

You may not know this, but I really, really, really, REALLY Love you!

That might've been a bit too straightforward, but it's true. I love you, Kotori-chan.

You might ask…or want to know, so…

I love you because you make my heart beat faster.

I love you because you're so kind it warms my heart.

I love you because your smile makes me smile.

I love you because your voice can soothe me and make me super excited.

I love you because…I don't think this paper is enough to write all my love for you…

Kotori-chan, I love you!"

Kotori was bright red all the way to her ears.

 _Honoka-chan…Ah, but she did not write her name on the paper or the envelope… Though it's obvious from her stickers and messy handwriting._

Kotori giggled as she held the letter close to her face.

 _I wonder how I can bring this up…So that Honoka-chan can tell me she loves me in front of me…Kyaa! That would be so exciting I think my heart won't be able to take it! Just a love letter and I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my ribcage..!_

Kotori looked through the contents again and again before keeping it into her bag safely. Kotori headed to the restroom to compose herself before entering the class which she knows Honoka would be inside already.

* * *

When the topic was brought up later and Honoka had a sudden outburst.

 _Will Honoka-chan say it now? Say that the letter is hers…Or maybe she might ask me to go outside with her?_

Kotori waited, but Honoka only nibbled at her bread for the rest of lunchbreak. Kotori pouted.

 _Aw…Did I scare her away? Umi-chan's 'Shameless!' and 'She's a slacker.' might have made Honoka lost confidence…Honoka-chan…_

* * *

Honoka gave Kotori chocolates today.

 _Chocolates? It's not even Valentine's Day and she wrapped it up too. How cute~_

Honoka returned to her desk right after giving the chocolates.

 _Ah, she just wanted to give me the chocolates? Maybe this time there's a note inside? Then I can't say I don't know who the sender is._

Kotori giggled at the thought.

At home, Kotori opened the box carefully, but did not find any note or message. The chocolate itself was a lovely heart-shape and even had white chocolate above the milk chocolate drawn into a heart-shape.

 _Ah, it's not like I don't get that Honoka-chan is trying to say she loves me but…I want to hear it from her. I wonder if it's too greedy of me..?_

Kotori shakes her head.

 _I can wait a little longer. The effort Honoka-chan puts into this is so adorable._

Kotori smiled endearingly at the handmade chocolate and began eating it. She took pictures of it first though.

 _I'll thank her for the chocolates tomorrow._

Kotori giggled to herself.

* * *

Honoka asks Kotori to wait for her in class for a bit. Kotori smiles as she packed her bag and waited for Honoka to return.

 _I wonder if Honoka-chan is trying something today. Good luck, Honoka-chan!_

Kotori chuckled.

Honoka returned with a bouquet of sweet smelling white flowers and gave it to Kotori. Kotori blushed.

 _Flowers? Oh gosh, they are so pretty and…Honoka-chan looks so beautiful with how embarrassed she is! Aster..? Oh, if I remember correctly these flowers is a symbol of love._

Honoka explained about the flowers to Kotori which made Kotori smile broadly.

 _Honoka-chan~ How much more sweeter can you get? That you think this flower reminds you of me…Ah~ I'll cherish them forever!_

Honoka gathers her courage and asks Kotori out for dinner.

 _Dinner? I won't say no to hanging out with Honoka-chan._

"Dinner?" Kotori cocked her head to the side.

"Y-Yeah. I prepared dinner for us, and wanted to eat with you…If that's okay with you…" Honoka lowered her head nervously.

 _Honoka-chan's cooking? Wah~ Honoka-chan just made having a dinner date have more to look forward to._

"Honoka-chan made dinner? Then there's no way I can say no to that." Kotori broke into a wide grin. "What time should I come to your house?"

"Ah, I'll fetch you from your house!" Honoka shouted.

 _Wow, Honoka-chan will pick me up too? So gentlemanly!_

Kotori giggled. "Do I need to dress up?"

Honoka's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, no. Kotori-chan looks great in anything you wear. So just…dress anyway you like." Honoka flashed Kotori a broad smile which made Kotori giggle again.

 _I look great to Honoka-chan~_

Honoka takes Kotori's bag for her since she had her hands full with the flowers.

 _Honoka-chan really is so sweet and nice. Mm~ I can't wait for later!_

"Thank you, Honoka-chan. For the flowers and helping me take my bag." Kotori's grin from earlier still around.

"It's my pleasure!" Honoka beamed and started for the door.

Honoka walked Kotori all the way to her front door before heading back home to finish preparations for the destined dinner.

* * *

In Kotori's room, Kotori is looking through her clothing, wondering what would be fitting to wear to her dinner date with Honoka. She doesn't know where they are going, so dressing for the location might be difficult, but dressing for the person is still possible. Picking through, skirts and blouses, Kotori finally makes her decision. She changed and waited for Honoka, with each passing minute she felt the excitement rising in her.

 _Ah~ I can't even anticipate what the dinner might be like. Honoka-chan is always full of surprises! But I know it'll be great because it's with Honoka-chan!_

The doorbell rang, and Kotori rushed down to meet her date.

When Honoka complimented Kotori's looks, Kotori felt like all the effort into picking her outfit was worth it.

Kotori tried getting answers from Honoka as to where they might be going, but the elusive Honoka just made Kotori even more excited.

 _Ah~ Honoka-chan winked at me! Hehe. How is Honoka-chan able to make my heart skip a beat so easily!_

* * *

At the destination for their dinner, Honoka just keeps surprising Kotori with what she has planned.

 _Honoka-chan really thought this through._

Kotori giggled in her mind.

 _All the heart shape items really shows how much she wants to convey 'love'. A candlelit dinner? Wah…It's been one of my dreams to have a romantic candlelit dinner with the person I love…_

Since the sun set and gave way to the night. All Kotori could see was Honoka.

 _Honoka-chan…Maybe I should say something._

"Today is special?"

"I want it to be special…" Honoka spoke softly, but Kotori manages to hear, Kotori smiles.

 _I think it is very special. From when I saw you in the morning at school, today was special. When you gave me flowers it became extra special. Now having a candlelit dinner with you, Honoka-chan, today can't get any more special._

The smell of flowers floated into Kotori's nose.

 _Ah, it smells relaxing…and sweet…_

"Oh, it's scented?"

"Ah, I didn't know that…" Honoka smiled sheepishly. "Lucky me?"

Kotori giggled. "Honoka-chan is really lucky."

 _I'm really lucky to have you…_

Honoka urged Kotori to dig in to the dinner she specially prepared for tonight.

 _It looks delicious… ..! Cheese?! Wah…It tastes superb. I've never eaten cheese pasta! Honoka-chan…Oh! The meat patty is so juicy too. How many minutes did it undergo the flame? It tastes just right!_

Happy tears started to form at Kotori's eyes.

"Ah…Um…" Honoka looked down.

 _Honoka-chan? Is she going to confess?_

"I…I love you, Kotori-chan!"

 _Honoka-chan said 'I love you' to me._

Kotori had a huge smile on her face.

"I've been trying to convey that to you for a while now, but it kind of did not really work out,"

 _I know. I know you've tried to confess to me many times. And I love you even more from that._

"but I really want to let you know that I love you. And-"

 _Ah, I can't hold back anymore! I love you, Honoka-chan!_

Kotori moved from her mat to tackle Honoka into a ginormous hug filled with all the love she felt for Honoka for a long time now.

"I love you too, Honoka-chan. I knew for a while now."

"Eh?"

"You weren't exactly subtle. But I decided to wait. And I'm kind of glad I did." Kotori giggled into Honoka's shoulders. "I love you, Honoka-chan." Kotori propped herself up a little to look into Honoka's sapphire orbs.

 _Honoka-chan is so beautiful…_

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kotori-chan?" Honoka had a lopsided smile.

 _I love that smile of yours Honoka-chan. I love you. I love your lips that I think of kissing every day!_

Kotori leaned down to give Honoka her answer via the lips.

 _Mm…Kissing Honoka-chan feels so perfect…_

Kotori part away from the kiss she initiated reluctantly as she wanted to continue tasting Honoka's lips, but really wanted to look into Honoka's eyes again and see how she reacts to their first kiss.

"Will you be mine?" Honoka pulled Kotori from the waist into a tight embrace, nuzzling into Kotori's neck.

 _Honoka-chan!_

"Mmph!"

 _I want to see more of your bright red face right now, but I love this position and the warm sensation I'm feeling with your snuggling at my neck. Honoka-chan, I'm your girlfriend now._

* * *

OMAKE

The next day after Kotori and Honoka began officially dating; Honoka told the good news to the rest of Muse.

"I feel like I shouldn't have been subjected to your mindless jealousy. I was the one who opened your eyes to love." Maki looked slightly put off.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…I just didn't like the idea of Kotori-chan getting closer to someone else not me." Honoka looked down feeling slightly ashamed for being jealous of everyone.

"Honoka-chan, you don't have to be jealous anymore, because I'm all yours." Kotori hugged Honoka's arm close to her, while Honoka laughed nervously.

"Ehehe…I'm glad you're mine now." Honoka snuggled against Kotori.

"I congratulate you for getting your girl, but if there's that much lovey-dovey moments to occur I might have second thoughts." Maki smiled wryly at the happy couple.

"Thank you, Maki-chan." Kotori thanked Maki as she held Honoka closer to her, the feeling of Honoka by her side, belonging to her just felt so right.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **:) To feed my want of some normal school life Honoka x Kotori. And this time, it's Honoka realizing she's in love and does what she has to do to make the one she loves turn and look at her.**

 **Mm…Let me know what you think about how I excluded Kotori's thoughts from the main story, and then included it at the back. It's like we are going through the events Honoka went through again from Kotori's point of view… OvO**

 **I did that so that readers won't know Kotori already likes Honoka which would make Honoka's mulling and upset seem pointless. :P**

 **Comment if you like! :D**


	2. Once Upon a Dream

**Author Notes**

 **Once Upon a Dream**

 **Inspired by the song "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty. So you could go listen to it while reading if you like. ^O^**

 **Summary:** Kotori sings "Once Upon a Dream", which Honoka joins in just like the Prince from Sleeping Beauty. ;D

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

In the spare room of the Idol Research Clubroom, Kotori had just finished sewing Muse leader's next costume and propped it up on a mannequin to have a good look, if she had to make more edits.

"You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before." Kotori giggled to herself as she gave the mannequin a playful poke.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~" Kotori started singing.

"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~" Kotori was gazing at the button of the costume.

"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem~ But if I know you, I know that you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~" Kotori continued as she did turns and pranced around the space available. "La la~ la la~ la~" Kotori had her back to the door as she sung, oblivious to her spectator. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do~ You'll love me at once~"

Said spectator snuck behind the singing designer and held her hands that she raised during her little dance. "The way you did once upon a dream~"

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Kotori spun around to see a widely smiling gingerhead.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Honoka winked at Kotori.

"Oh! It…wasn't that. It's that you're a…a…" Kotori spout the lines Princess Aurora did as Honoka suggested.

"A stranger?" Honoka still had that huge smile on which made Kotori blushed.

"Mm-hm."

"But don't you remember? We've met before." Honoka took Kotori's hand in hers.

"We have?" Kotori was gazing and smiling silly at Honoka.

"Well, of course, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream!" Honoka raised both hands matter of factly, while Kotori reluctantly started for the door to hide behind as Honoka began singing. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~"

Honoka gently reached for Kotori's waiting hand at the door. "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~" They stared into each other's eyes; Kotori getting lost in sapphire and Honoka in golden orbs.

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem~ But if I know you, I know what you'll do~" Honoka and Kotori begun dancing around the clubroom's table while singing together; Honoka spinning Kotori similarly to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora's waltz in the forest.

"You'll love me at once~" Kotori stopped spinning and held both of Honoka's hands firmly but gently as she sung.

"The way you did once~" Honoka continued the next line as she leaned closer to Kotori.

"Upon a dream~" They unified and Honoka closed the space between them to nuzzle Kotori's nose, eliciting a giggle from the both of them.

After a good minute of letting the joy of their little Disney session settle, "Honoka-chan, when did you arrived?"

Honoka laughed. "Mm~ You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers." Honoka winked.

"From the beginning?" Kotori pushed Honoka lightly as she pouted. "You could've let me know."

"And let the opportunity to see Princess Kotori-chan singing and dancing? Never!" Honoka had mirth in her eyes as she smiled wryly, in which Kotori was rendered unable to keep her pout as she broke into her own wide smile.

"Kiss me? Honoka-chan." Kotori wrapped her arms around Honoka's waist, while Honoka shook with a hearty laughter.

"Are we at the climax already?" Honoka returned the embrace.

"Just do it…" Honoka met Kotori's lips with a soft, fluttery kiss with how gently their lips touched.

"Mm…" Kotori wanted to stay like this for longer, but Honoka pulled away and rested her forehead on Kotori's.

"So, were you dreaming of me, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori grinned widely. "Mm-hm. I dream of Honoka-chan every single day. And you know what?"

Honoka removed her forehead from Kotori's to give her a confused look.

"I'm living a dream every single day." Kotori gave a playful wink, while Honoka's smile broadened.

"Wah!" Kotori let out a shout as Honoka spun her around in her arms laughing.

"I'm living the dream too, Kotori-chan! Has long as I'm with you~" Kotori held onto Honoka's shoulder and giggled. "Oh, I'm supposed to get you to the roof for practice, Kotori-chan. Shall we?"

"Ah, but I feel like we've already practiced." Honoka placed Kotori down gently.

"Kotori-chan, we're not performing ballroom dancing during the Love Live, or any concert for that matter." Honoka held Kotori's hand as she left the clubroom.

"Mm…But it sounds fun?" Kotori followed, the huge grin never fading.

"I'll consider it, if it's Kotori-chan as the Princess."

"Honoka-chan has to be the Prince then." Kotori tugged Honoka's hand closer.

"Mmph, I'll always be your prince, Kotori-chan." Honoka pecked Kotori's cheek causing her to blush.

"I wonder who should be the King and Queen~"

"Eli-chan or Maki-chan? They totally feel like royalty!" Honoka suggested excitedly.

Kotori giggled. "I wonder…"

And so, they reached the roof each with a huge smile on, the rest of Muse asked if something interesting happened but Kotori and Honoka just answered, "Once upon a dream~"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **XD So~ I was listening to "Once Upon a Dream" and I just love how smooth Prince Phillip is with how he uses Aurora's line on her~ -laughs-**

 **Don't you remember? You said so yourself, once upon a dream! XP**

 **Singing and Dancing around the entire clubroom's space seems so fairy tale like too~ ^V^**

 **Anyone want to see Muse perform a musical? XD**

 **Oh, and the stories aren't exactly chronological... ;D Just a little something to take note~**

 **Leave a comment if you like~**


	3. Is it Okay if Dinner is Bread?

Is it Okay if Dinner is Bread?

Summary: Kotori thinks about her love, bakes bread and have dinner with her love.

 **Author Notes**

 **I hope you enjoy this with a slice of bread with KotoHono as your jam~ XD**

* * *

Kotori paced around the hall before sitting on the bright orange couch that Honoka and Kotori bought when they first moved in together. Kotori sighed contently remembering how Honoka wanted to get a green couch for Kotori, while she argued that orange is better for Honoka. They ended up getting both, the green one positioned adjacent to the orange one now.

"Honoka-chan…I wonder what I should make for dinner. Something that will give Honoka-chan energy from a hard day of work~" Kotori got onto her feet and walked to the kitchen.

"Mm…" Kotori rummaged through the fridge. A healthy shade of red caught Kotori's eyes and she smiled. "Strawberries. Honoka-chan's favourite~" Kotori took the box of strawberries out and popped one into her mouth. "Mm~ Sweet~" Kotori giggled.

 _Just like Honoka-chan._

Kotori when on autopilot as she began making strawberry jam out of the fresh strawberries, while she had Honoka's everything on her mind. From Honoka's brash yet adorable voice, Honoka's russet orange locks that felt so silky to the touch, Honoka's warm embrace that made Kotori feel oh so safe and secure, Honoka's alluring blue eyes, to Honoka's sunshine smile.

Before Kotori blinked back to her senses, she realized she had mixed batter and placed them into the oven for baking.

 _Ah! What was I..?_

Kotori scanned around the kitchen to get a clue of what she was whipping up. A smile found its way to Kotori.

 _I guess I was baking Honoka-chan's favourite food without realizing it. Hehe. Silly me. But I think Honoka-chan won't mind..?_

Kotori went back to their room to fetch some sewing tools before returning to the living room to sew while waiting for the bread to bake itself.

"I think Honoka-chan could do with a new scarf since she somehow managed to dip her old one into curry." Kotori giggled to herself at the memory of Honoka running to Kotori in tears and apologies.

" _Kotori-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"_

" _Eh? Honoka-chan?" Kotori was confused by Honoka's sudden outburst the moment she reached home, thinking perhaps work made Honoka late to be home so she's apologizing, but alas it was not._

" _The smell was just so alluring! And…and I went to take a sneak peek since you weren't at the kitchen or the living room!" Honoka sniffled into Kotori's shoulders while Kotori held her wife dearly._

" _C-Calm down, Honoka-chan…What happened?" Honoka pulled away slowly while taking in deep breaths of air to calm down._

" _I…I…I dirtied the scarf you made me." Honoka held up the end of the scarf that seemed to have gone through curry and water; Honoka tried licking the curry off before washing it in the basin but to no avail. Stains were quick to stick. Kotori blinked as her eyes widened at the sight. Honoka had tears threatening to fall again. "I'm sorry…You put so much effort into making this scarf for me…And yet…my greed got it dirtied…"_

" _Honoka-chan…"_

" _Ah! Don't worry! I'll still wear it even if I have to smell like curry for the rest of my life!" Honoka declared with determination in her eyes. This made Kotori laugh. "Eh? Why are you laughing, Kotori-chan? I mean it! Please forgive me!" Kotori tried to control her laughter._

" _Mou, Honoka-chan. I'm not even angry." Honoka blinked. "And you don't have to wear this scarf for the rest of your life. We can get you a new one." Kotori cleared the tears from Honoka's cheeks._

" _But…"_

" _Now, the scarf might be full, but we aren't, right? Let's go eat that curry." Kotori pulled Honoka back downstairs._

" _Kotori-chan…"_

 _Kotori took the scarf off from Honoka's neck and placed it in the wash. They had a lovely dinner of feeding each other curry. Honoka was quick to be jolly again with delicious food and a caring wife._

Kotori kept the scarf in a box which she drew a Honoka eating curry with the scarf dip into another bowl beside her. Honoka pouted a little before complimenting Kotori's drawing. Kotori chuckled to herself again as she continued creating a new scarf for Honoka.

Time flew by and Kotori heard the ding of the oven. Kotori placed her nearly complete work and went to check on the bread. Kotori's experienced hands handled the removing of the bread from the oven, to applying the strawberry jam on them and a mushroom soup for their side dish easily.

Kotori went back to sewing while waiting for Honoka to return home.

* * *

Sounds of the door being unlocked, opening and being locked again could be heard from where Kotori was.

"I'm back~ Kotori-chan~" The sweet voice of Kotori's one true love rang through the halls into Kotori's ears.

Kotori got off the seat and went out to greet her love.

"Welcome back, Honoka-chan."

Honoka beamed, even though a hint of tiredness could be seen in Honoka's eyes, her smile outshined any tiny bit of exhaustion that threatened to show. For Kotori, she'd fight away such worry-inducing signs any day. Kotori knew, so Kotori appreciated Honoka's efforts; reaching out to hold her love in her arms, she whispered.

"Ne, Honoka-chan…"

Honoka nuzzled into Kotori's soft ash-grey. "Yeah?"

Kotori giggled from the small act of affection.

"I actually was in a daze today-"

Honoka pulled away immediately making Kotori pout from the missing warmth.

"Are you okay?" Honoka's tone and gaze was laced with concern. Kotori smiled while looking into those shimmering blue orbs.

"I'm okay, Honoka-chan. I was going to say that I was in a daze and happened to bake a lot of bread…"

Honoka's eyes widened.

"So is it okay if dinner is bread?" Kotori looked up at Honoka with a shy look, she haven't felt shy around Honoka in a while since they gotten much closer thanks to dating and then marriage.

Honoka broke into a broad smile.

"I could never say no to bread." Honoka leaned in to peck her wife's lips. "I would never say no to you." Honoka grinned at Kotori's reddened face, cupping the cute, reddened face gently; Honoka pulled Kotori into another kiss deeper than the first.

Kotori felt like she was out in the middle of a beautiful garden of sunflowers instead of in front of her house's door from Honoka's soft but firm lips that sent a delightful shiver through her body. The feeling unfortunately stopped sooner than she would've liked when Honoka pulled away. Kotori pouted. Honoka chuckled.

"I'd love to have you instead, Kotori-chan. But I don't want to let your efforts in baking all that bread go to waste."

Kotori smiled at her sun. "Kotori or bread?"

Honoka smiled broadly, a glint in her eyes. "Both!"

"Kya! Honoka-chan!"

Honoka scooped Kotori up bridal style and carried Kotori off into the dining room where the aroma of bread and the laughter of two love birds shook the air.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I've actually written this awhile back now, and was wondering if I should write when they actually got married first, before sharing this…**

 **But heck, let's share the love~ XD**

 **Leave a comment if you like~**


	4. Love Letter Reply

**Love Letter Reply**

Summary: Kotori writes a reply to Honoka's love letter even though they are girlfriends already. How Honoka reacted to it was not what Kotori expected or was hoping for.

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

 _Today is just another normal school day._

Kotori walks to school with a slight skip in each step as she felt excited to reach her girlfriend's locker.

 _At least it would be, but I'm going to make it special._

Kotori opened her own shoe locker to change into the indoor shoes before going over to the locker that belonged to Otonokizaka's leader of the school idol group, Muse, also known as Kotori's lifelong partner. She opened it and smiled at Honoka's indoor shoe not being swapped with her outdoor ones, indicating that she has yet to arrive, which is perfectly normal since it is still very early.

 _I was reading Honoka-chan's love letter to me from when she was trying to ask me out last night when an idea struck me: Why not write a reply to Honoka-chan's love letter with my own and give it to her just like she did for me? And so~_

Kotori took the lovely, baby pink envelope from her school bag and placed it carefully on Honoka's shoes. She even sealed it with a heart shape sticker so as to match Honoka's love letter that had many stickers on it.

 _Mm~ This is perfect. Now I just have to wait for Honoka-chan to see it. High chance is she will blush a lot and then run finding me~ We will then proclaim our love for each other once again, hug and kiss and…Well, we can't do more than hug and kiss in school~_

Kotori giggled to herself and started for the classroom, but stifled a yawn halfway.

 _Ah…I'm kind of sleepy as thinking about how to write the love letter took a while…Honoka-chan must have felt the same way…_

Kotori smiled at the thought of experiencing the same thing as her lover.

 _Perhaps I could take a short nap in the clubroom before heading to class…There's still a lot of time anyway…_

Kotori went into the currently empty clubroom for a nap. Truth be told, Kotori thought she might see Nico or Hanayo hammering away at the clubroom's computer with something idol-related that she caught them doing once. However, when Eli got a scare from encountering the _tick-tack-tick-tack-murmur-murmur-in a supposed to be empty clubroom_ , she (screamed first) scolded, and banned Nico or anyone else from using the clubroom without the lights being on.

Following the rules set by the Student Council President, Kotori turned on a single light and went for the couch to rest. Sleep surprisingly taking her relatively quickly.

* * *

The clubroom's door opening very noisily stirred Kotori awake.

"Mm..?" Kotori adjusted her eyes to the light.

"K-K-Kotori-chan!"

The next thing she saw was her girlfriend flying at her in a panic.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori blinked multiple times to blink away sleep, get accustomed to the brightness and to focus on the body that is now very close to her as hands gripped her shoulders.

"K-Kotori-chan! I-I got a love letter!" Honoka exclaimed, her eyes filled with…worry.

 _Eh? Love letter? As in the love letter I placed in your locker right?_

"Mm-hm?" Kotori gave a small smile, she's not entirely sure how to react too.

"B-But don't worry, Kotori-chan!" Honoka's blue orbs burned with determination now.

 _Don't worry?_

"I won't accept anyone's love letter! I-" Honoka looked at the letter that was in her hands, even though she was panicking, she still managed to not crush the paper. "I won't read the letter!"

"Eh?! But that's…it's rude to not read the letter, Honoka-chan…" Kotori stopped smiling. She can barely keep up with what is going on.

 _You can't not read my love letter, Honoka-chan…_

"But…" Honoka pouted. "Mmph! You're right, Kotori-chan."

 _I am?_

"I'll read the love letter. With as much sincerity as the sender, but I won't be able to return her feelings, so I'm sorry." Honoka bowed to the letter in hand.

 _Ehh..? Don't reject me so soon…But Honoka-chan is actually rejecting the could be sender…Which is me… Ah…_

"Oh, there's a heart shape sticker here…Hehe~ It's so cute." Honoka smiled sweetly at the pop up sticker which she tried to open as carefully as she could so as to not tear the envelope. "I wonder how they know that I like stickers~"

 _Because the sender is your girlfriend, Honoka-chan!_

"I-I'm sure the person who's giving you this love letter put a lot of thought into it." Kotori smiled at Honoka who was concentrating very hard at just opening the letter.

"Mm…It's too bad I can't love her the way I love you then~"

"Ah…mmph…" Kotori's smile turned small.

 _Ah…Why am I getting rejected? Well, it's not exactly me…but the sender of the love letter…but the sender is me… This is confusing…_

"Got it!" Honoka finally got through the opening of the envelope and took the letter out.

 _Honoka-chan is going to read my love letter in front of me? This is quite nerve-wrecking…_

"Dear Honoka-chan (heart),

You already know this, but I really, really, really, really, REALLY Love you! (heart)

We've kissed under the stars,

We've hugged into the night,

And promised each other an eternity of loving one another.

I'm writing this letter today as a reply to your earlier love letter.

And really, it's just to let you know how much I love you again. (heart)

I hope you don't mind me copying your style, but it's because it's really cute.

You're really cute. (hearts)

Honoka-chan, I love you… (heart)

I love you because my heart beats as fast as a hummingbird when I'm with you.

I love you because the warmth you give me fills me from head to toes and to my soul.

I love you because just one smile from you and my entire world is brightened.

I love you because your ocean blue eyes convey so much emotion in them. Especially "love" when I look into them~

I love you because your voice assures me if I have any uncertainties in life.

Your singing is extremely beautiful too! (music note and heart)

I know this paper won't be enough, so…

I love you, Honoka-chan! (hearts)

Your One and Forever"

Honoka finished reading the letter and was blushing, but again, her eyes conveyed an emotion Kotori was not expecting – worry.

"Honoka-chan? H-How was the letter..?"

"Kotori-chan, I don't who this sender is, but don't believe them! I did not cheat on you!" Honoka's eyes were now tearing up and she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Ehh? C-Cheat on me?" Kotori was entirely confused now.

 _W-Why would Honoka-chan even say that?_

"I didn't! I don't know why they said that we hugged and…k-kissed and…I only gave one person a love letter before, and it was Kotori-chan!" Honoka pulled away to show Kotori her sincere expression.

 _Honoka-chan…We hugged and kissed and you only gave me a love letter…So the love letter is from me…_

Kotori was very conflicted right now. How is she supposed to break the news? Well, she could just say it to Honoka's face straight, but that her love letter that was not written or given in a confusing or mysterious way at all, could be so misunderstood by the love of her life made her upset. Kotori frowned.

"Kotori-chan..?" Honoka didn't like seeing Kotori frown. Kotori sighed.

"I'm…I'm disappointed in you, Honoka-chan…" It hurt Kotori _so_ much to say those words. It's practically tearing her up from inside. Add Honoka's hurt look, her heart was bleeding.

"Kotori-chan…You believe me right? I really didn't cheat on you!" Honoka searched Kotori's eyes for understanding.

"Honoka-chan." Kotori called sternly. "That love letter is from me."

"… Eh?" Honoka blinked. "Love letter..?"

"That love letter is from me, Honoka-chan. How did you even not get it when everything I wrote inside can only be from me?" Kotori pouted and hit Honoka's chest lightly.

"Ah…" The gears were finally falling into place in Honoka's mind. Love letter in her shoe locker, love letter with stickers that she loved, love letter that spoke of the things she did with her One and Forever. Honoka quickly caught Kotori's eyes.

"Finally got it?" Kotori had a small smile.

"Mmph!" Honoka nodded. "I-I'm sorry for being so dense…I…I love you Kotori-chan!" Honoka was bright red to her ears as the content of the love letter, now knowing who the sender was, returned to her mind with the full force of the Gods of Love.

Kotori pulled Honoka into a tight hug, a heartfelt hug. "I love you, Honoka-chan. And you should remember that."

"I know that…" Honoka buried her face into Kotori's soft ash-grey hair, Kotori giggled as she did the same to the orange tresses.

"Honoka-chan…"

"Mm?"

"Can we kiss?"

"You don't have to ask."

Kotori's lips curved into a wide smile as she met Honoka's curved lips halfway.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

"Do you really think I'm cute, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked as she gave a small squeeze to her girlfriend's hand.

"Of course. Honoka-chan is the cutest thing I know~" Kotori tugged Honoka's hand closer to her.

"Even cuter than alpacas?" Honoka smiled cheekily.

"Mm~ Even cuter than alpacas~" Kotori looked over to Honoka with her own grin.

"Can you really see love in my eyes?" Honoka's eyes were large with curiosity. Kotori giggled at Honoka's excitement and nodded.

"Yup. Always~ How about Honoka-chan?"

Honoka walked slower to stare into Kotori's eyes. "Mm…But all I can see is me in your eyes…"

Kotori chuckled. "Well, that's because all I can see is you, Honoka-chan~" Kotori smiled broadly.

"Then Kotori-chan should only be able to see Kotori-chan in my eyes! Because Kotori-chan is all I see too!" Honoka had her own huge smile as she kept their eyes locked.

Kotori leaned onto Honoka's shoulder as they continued walking, the warmth filling her up increased in temperature.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I thought it would be shorter…Like short and sweet. But it somehow had some drama inside because of Honoka's density~ :P**

 **I love you Honoka, and Kotori for being able to survive through Honoka's slow on the uptake!**

 **And the day was made special anyway. Has long as Kotori has Honoka, and Honoka has Kotori~**

 **By the way, it's usually "One and Only", but I decided to make it "One and Forever" for them, since it sounds like something Kotori would say to Honoka~ XD**

 **Leave a comment if you like~**


	5. White Day Surprise

**White Day Surprise**

Summary: Blindfolded, Kotori is led by her wife Honoka to a special place for a surprise that fills her heart with warmth and emotion this White Day.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I did not put much KotoHono stories here, I've realized... OwO But this chapter is even more greatly connected to the first chapter here. :)**

 _Read "I Want You" first to feel the same way as Kotori and Honoka when the blindfold is taken off. :)_

 **Honoka is really good at planning romantic things for her wife. :3**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

The morning coffee brews and is poured into a cup that has the words "The User Is…" on one side and "Honoka's" at the other side in bold, capital, bright orange, rounded font. Golden eyes held a fond twinkle as she embraced and simply adored the entitlement _Honoka's_.

"You're smiling funnily, Kotori-chan~" The bearer of the name Honoka comments from where she seats at the dining table, a sweet but teasing smile on her lips.

Kotori holds the cup of coffee in both hands and sits opposite her wife.

"It's cute though." Honoka adds and her grin pulls higher at the sight of her wife blushing; years together haven't changed the way the gingerhead was able to catch Kotori off guard with loving compliments. Honoka loves that.

"I just really like this design you came up with for our couple cup…" The ash-brunette brushes two fingers over the words with a gentle smile.

" _We._ " Honoka emphasized in which Kotori raised an eyebrow to. "We brainstormed, discussed and decided on this idea together. So 'we'." The gingerhead had a very determined and proud look on, her straightened posture gave off a 'you can't argue with me' message.

Kotori chuckles. "Mm, _we_ came up with this cute design together, Honoka-chan~ And I love it~"

Honoka's shoulders relaxed the moment Kotori agrees with her and giggles. "I love it too~ Because it couldn't be any truer! I'm Kotori's!" The gingerhead raises her own personalized cup with the words "Kotori's" in bold, capital, bright green, rounded font, a broad, broad smile on which made Kotori giggle.

"Look who's the cute one~"

"Still Kotori-chan~" Honoka cooed before taking a sip from her cup.

Kotori shook her head, finding it hard to not smile when with Honoka. "It's Honoka-chan~"

"Kotori-chan~" Honoka countered with an adorable, trying to be defiant but too happy pout.

"Honoka-chan." Kotori counters with her own attempt at a pout, though the grin kept showing through.

They continued for a time before the two loving wives harmonized in laughter, stood and leaned across the table to exchange a chaste kiss; a habit of theirs as an act of reconciling or simply coming to an agreement to not "argue" anymore, they were both right.

"I hope you're ready for later, Kotori-chan." Honoka takes both of their cups to the sink to wash.

"I'm looking forward to whatever you have prepared for me." The ash-brunette replies as she hugs her wife from behind, snuggling a little because she almost always get the temptation to do so when she sees Honoka's back.

Honoka turns around in the soft embrace to wrap her own arms around her wife's waist. "Let's go~"

Honoka winks and Kotori's heart flutters. "Mmph!"

* * *

Kotori was now in a blindfold as Honoka states is necessary and helped tie a black ribbon around her wife's eyes, and not once did she let go of Kotori's hands as she guides her to a certain somewhere she planned.

"We're almost there." Honoka repeats for the twentieth time and Kotori giggles in response to.

"Okay, Honoka-chan~ I'm still looking forward to it~" Kotori would respond and Honoka at times might squeal, at times she would hug her wife, at times she would peck her wife on the cheek, or give a quick kiss to her wife's lips, or squeeze both of her wife's hands lovingly and reassuringly.

Nearing the destination the gingerhead was escorting Kotori to, she giggles excitedly and adjusts her hold on both of Kotori's hands in her own, turning her head over her shoulder to make sure the both of them don't trip over any tree roots or twigs as she walked backwards and guided her blindfolded wife.

It was quite the mission as Honoka was understandably content with being distracted by Kotori who was wearing a big, beautiful smile, giggling when Honoka giggles and putting all her trust in Honoka; to take her wherever Honoka goes.

"Alright! We've reached!" Honoka announces excitedly though not letting go of Kotori's hands yet. "Ready?"

Kotori nods with enthusiasm. "Been ready since the day you told me you have a surprise for me."

Honoka's huge smile grew bigger and could not help but move with vigour as she placed her wife's hands on her waist so that Kotori knows she's still with her, and she can untie the blindfold. Kotori loves that Honoka is so considerate.

Once the blindfold came off and Kotori took a moment to adjust to the light again and the brightness of her wife's smile, she looked around and was met with a really, really, really memorable set-up – heart-shaped picnic mats at a gorgeous and sturdy and nostalgic tree stump, though only a wrapped present box sat on the stump and it's nearing noon instead of night.

"The place you first confessed to me…" Kotori blinks back moisture forming in her sparkling golden eyes, both hands covering her mouth as a raw emotion of happiness filled her up from within.

"Yup." Honoka affirms in a gentle and loving tone, returning a squeeze to Kotori's hand in hers; feeling Kotori's feelings pass over to her and connect with her own happy feels.

Kotori didn't exactly know how she was to react as all she can think of right now was that this was so _sweet and romantic and loving_ of Honoka to do, and she's just so overwhelmed with emotions to weave her feelings into words and sentences to let the love of her life know how much she appreciates and loves this surprise Honoka has given her. "I…"

Honoka's cheeks were tinted red from happiness, pride and some modesty from how she managed to make her wife speechless. Honoka takes in a deep breath so that she would be able to hold back joyful tears, "Happy White Day, Kotori-chan."

Kotori blinks hard to compose herself, however, the tears of pure happiness spilled out, and she blinks more so that she can see her wonderful smiling wife – all Kotori could see was a smiling broadly, teary eyed and arms wide open Honoka. Kotori throws herself into Honoka's waiting arms.

"I love you, Honoka-chan!"

It's been six years from the first time she tackled, glomped and hugged Honoka at this exact spot, and it still feels like everything is perfect and just right. Just as it did that fateful night the gingerhead lying below her had managed to convey her feelings of love to Kotori; the ash-brunette could not stop smiling, and laughing tearfully…and loving the warmth and security she feels with Honoka.

Honoka always surprises Kotori in the best, Honoka-way ever. And Kotori loves that.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's this sort of simple things that makes me feel so much… :) It's this sort of simple things that Honoka does that makes Kotori fall deeper and deeper in love with her… :)**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! XD**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ :D Let me know what you think!**

 **Happy White Day everyone! XD (open your gift box for White Day Chocolates from Honoka and Kotori! X3)**


End file.
